Warts of neurocutaneous types can at times be treatment resistant. This includes common cutaneous warts and possibly venereal warts. In immunocompromised patients, treatment resistance is often the case. In non-immunocompromised cases, the reason for resistance to treatment is often unknown and may lead to chronic condition or surgical intervention.
Patients who have been treated for neutropenia with granulocyte agents, such as filgrastim, have noted at times warts resolved after this treatment in some cancer patients, however this was understood to be from treatment of neutropenia. No reports in non-cancer or non-immunosuppressed patients have been reported.
Filgrastim is a hematological growth factor that can release neutrophils and autologous stem cells from the bone marrow of an individual. It is known that filgrastim has an effect on a granulocyte-colony stimulating factor (GCSF) receptor in adult mammal neuronal stem cells. In addition, there is some prior scientific work discloses using filgrastim to harvest isolated stem cells for reimplantation or reinfusion in animal models of acute ischemia, hematological conditions, and acute trauma.